is_it_lovefandomcom-20200222-history
Mark Leviels
'''Mark Leviels '''is a managing director within Carter Corp. and a supporting character in all other characters' story routes except for Adam's story route. Appearance Mark has short brown wavy hair with a full fringe, green eyes and wears eyeglasses with semi-round lens. He has three outfits within his portrait and like Ryan, his main outfit was his corporate outfit, a dark gray formal suit jacket with a white handkerchief on the left side pocket, a white long sleeve button shirt with a Capri blue neck tie on the collar, dark gray corporate pants and black shoes. He always carry his black mobile phone in his left hand. His second outfit is his semi-formal outfit, a black formal suit jacket with a white long sleeved button shirt which is partially opened, black jeans and his black shoes from his first outfit. His casual outfit is a white long sleeved loose button shirt with a left breast pocket, a black tank top, brown jeans and light brown sneakers with two white linings. * When he was in shirtless, Mark has a slender build and appearing hipster while wearing his dark blue and white pinstripped trousers. His shirtless appearance was later seen in Chapter 10 within the second season of Ryan's route where he wore a pair of swim shorts to participate in a beach volleyball game to battle against Zayn and his team. Personality At the start of Gabriel and Ryan's stories, Mark is described as a serious and a very intellectual person and is also somewhat of a workaholic and ambitious. In Matt's story, he became amused when he and Gabriel gave the player a raise after their project became successful much to Cassidy Sparke's fury. But on Ryan's story, it reveals he's stressed from his work made by Ryan Carter which the player decided to assists him on to finish his hard work or give him a small break. He is also shown to be cautious when the player faintly collapses after having their conversation during their break. During the second season of Ryan's story, Mark always gives the player some advice on how to manage her own department as a department manager. In Chapter 9, Mark, along with Gabriel are engaging in romantic affairs with Cassidy as her secret is exposed by Ryan, the player and Colin Spencer which serves as a pass code for Alicia Boone to gain access to the Human Resources archives and the reasons for her recruitment in the company. In Daryl's story, Mark is able to defend the player when Cassidy attempts to reprimand her to get fired because of her absences during the important meeting with Gabriel, unaware that the player was dealing on her brother Jason's problems because of Giorgio Maccini and his mafia group's debt. Mark gives the player some exemptions for her absences after receiving a call from Ryan much to Cassidy's surprise and he angrily gave Cassidy a warning for her awful behavior after she planed to use her power of her occupation as the Human Resources Manager to fire the player at her expense. Gallery RyanMC&Mark.jpg Ryan&jake.jpg Is It Love Gabriel Cover.png Is It Love Art Book.jpg Is it love interactive story.jpg FB LI Cover.jpg MarkMattJennyJakead.jpg MarkJakeLisaJennyAd.jpg Mark Rate the Game.png Mark CCM.jpg Mark Full.jpg Trivia * According to the author and creator of the game Claire Zamora, Mark is based on the real life actor Matthew Bomer. * Mark's shirtless appearance bears an uncanny resemblance to the Olympic swimmer Michael Phelps. * He's one of the 8 original characters and one of the 5 original love interests. ** But he has yet received his own story route like the others. *He is considered the 3rd "love interest" in Ryan Carter's route due to his interest in the player and the connection they make. *He was the first character that wears glasses. *He has gained a cult following in fans over the years and the demand for his story to be released has risen over time. **There is a theory that his story route will be the very last Is-it Love? game released, as a farewell to the series as its final entry. Category:Carter Corp Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Ryan Carter Category:Gabriel Simons Category:Originals